Misconception
by PhoenixAndFirebird
Summary: Indigo isn't having a good morning. Everybody seems to think he's in love with Tom and Tom himself finds the whole situation hilarious and really isn't helping. What's a guy to do? Join Indigo as he tries top convince everyone that him and Tom really aren't gay.


A/N: This is not yaoi. This is Indigo trying to convince the world that him and Tom are, in fact, not together.

Indigo was not having a good morning. It had started with Rose barging unannounced into Indigo's room. What happened had been unfortunate and probably, Indigo thought, entirely his own fault. Tom had stayed over the night before, and, after waking Indigo for the fourth time to complain that the floor was too hard, Indigo had let him share the bed. Indigo had thought nothing of it at the time, they were both guys, best friends; he assumed no one would have a problem. What he had not accounted for was Rose. Indigo had not expected her to jump to (the completely wrong) conclusions. He had also not expected her to run out of the room cheering. And he had definitely not expected the rest of the Casson family to shuffle awkwardly into his room to smile happily and say that 'they'd suspected it for a while' and 'it was so nice to finally see them together and of course it wasn't a problem Indy darling'. Eve had even offered to deal with the inevitable outburst from Bill. At this, Indigo buried his head under the pillows with a tortured groan.

Naturally, Tom found the whole thing absolutely hilarious and refused to stop calling Indigo 'Indy sweetie', even after Indigo pointed out that this wasn't exactly helping to persuade the rest of the family that they weren't gay. Tom had just shrugged, smirking, and announced that there were 'much worse things to be Indy sweetie', before collapsing into laughter. Indigo's head hit the table with a resounding thud, which only served to make Tom laugh harder.

Deciding that staying in the house would only result in further jibes from Tom and contented family members who'd 'seen it coming'.

'I'm going to the music shop,' he yelled to whoever was listening. Tom had jumped up and was looking around for his guitar before Indigo said firmly '_You_ are not coming!' Tom pouted sulkily at him.

'Aw, but Indy sweetie…'he whined, tailing off when he noticed the glare Indigo was shooting at him. 'Fine, but you are so taking me out tonight honey!' Tom called, smirking, as he headed out of the door, turning to blow Indigo a kiss before slamming the door. Indigo buried his head in his hands; Tom was taking this way too far. Raising his head, he then noticed the rest of the Cassons, badly concealed on the stairs and smiling knowingly at the exchange between the two boys. Indigo promptly left.

A relatively short walk later, Indigo arrived at the music shop, breathing a sigh of relief. The shabby frontier and dusty interior welcomed him like an old friend. The bell tinkled as usual as he pushed the door open, and the shopkeeper called a cheery greeting, his smile dropping somewhat as he saw the gloomy expression on Indigo's face.

'Having a bad day?' he enquired.

'You could say that,' Indigo agreed, 'my entire family think that Tom and me are together.'

'So…why's that a problem?' the shopkeeper asked, surprised. Indigo stared at him like he was mad.

'Because we're not together! I'm not even gay!' The shopkeeper blushed and shuffled uncomfortably, refusing to meet Indigo's eyes. Indigo groaned as realisation hit.

'You thought we were together too?!' The shopkeeper now looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the shop at that moment.

'Well…you always seem quite close…' Indigo fled the supposed haven of the shop, before the shopkeeper had a chance to continue. Immediately, he crashed straight into Tom, who had been heading for the music shop.

Tom immediately sensed an opportunity to wind up Indigo even more, and slipped his arms round his waist, pulling Indigo close as he whispered in his ear, 'What do you think the shopkeeper makes of this?' Indigo tried to push Tom away, but he was stronger that his skinny frame suggested. Indigo mentally slapped himself, as he realized that it now looked like he'd been hugging Tom back, instead of trying to prise him off. Glancing back, he saw the shopkeeper smirking and heading for the door of the shop.

'Do not say 'I knew it', Indigo muttered, 'do not say..'

'I knew it!'

'He said 'I knew it', Tom pointed out helpfully, earning himself a smack round the head from Indigo. Heaving a sigh, Indigo turned to the beaming shopkeeper.

'Look,' he said, fighting to keep his voice reasonable, 'it's not what it looks like.' The shopkeeper and Tom looked at each other, then at Indigo, then back at each other, before collapsing with laughter.

'I'm happy for you, you two make such a good couple,' he said warmly, when he'd finally stopped laughing. Tom smiled, while Indigo scowled, cursing Tom.

'You. Are. So Dead.' He muttered through gritted teeth and Tom looked a fraction worried, before breaking into his trademark grin and darting away from Indigo and into the shop, where he began conversing cheerfully with the shopkeeper; both of them glancing frequently at Indigo in amusement. Indigo decided a quick exit would be best, in an attempt to preserve what little dignity he had left.

After wandering round the town for a couple of hours and running into a few members of the rabble ('Hey Indigo, where's your boyfriend today?') Indigo gave up and decided to return home. Before he had even fully entered the house, Rose had rushed up to him, brandishing the phone like a dangerous weapon.

'Its Daddy,' she declared, adding (unnecessarily Indigo thought) 'he wants to talk to you.' Indigo's spirits rose slightly on hearing this. If anyone was going to believe him, it would be Bill.

'Indigo,' Bill started and Indigo realized he was gearing himself up for a speech, 'you know that darling Eve and I, and of course the rest of the family, will always support any decision you make. Even if that's seeing this…other boy, who I'm not entirely sure is totally suitable, but of course that's another issue entirely…' Indigo slammed the phone down. This startled Rose who (who was listening carefully to the conversation, while pretending to work on her latest piece of artwork), as Indigo was not usually the phone slamming type, that was more Rose's are of expertise.

Indigo threw himself face down onto the bed. He wasn't usually one for dramatics, being of a normally quite hopeful demeanour. However, the current circumstances were putting a big strain on him. If he was honest, Indigo would have said before all this that he was 99% sure he was straight. The other 1% was the part of him that mutinously believed anything was possible. Now though, he was beginning to doubt himself. He was intelligent enough to realise that there must be some reason why everyone believed they were together. Something that made their friendship different from other best friends. Indigo racked his brains, trying to think of any signal he and Tom could have given off, barring Tom's recent outrageous flirting.

His mind immediately conjured up an image of guitar lessons with Tom. It was true that Tom would often put his hands over Indigo's, to direct his fingers to the right strings, but Indigo was sure that was just Tom's way of teaching him. Tom would also frequently brush Indigo's long hair out of his eyes, but again that had a completely innocent explanation. Indigo's hair often fell in front of his eyes, blocking his view of the strings. However, once he'd started playing something, Indigo didn't like to stop, as he knew he would lose his place in the tune if he did. Tom knew this and so it made logical sense for Tom to push Indigo's hair out of his eyes, when he playing. Yes, there had been one time when Tom's fingers had strayed from his hair and down his cheek, but Indigo was sure it had been an accident. 'Or am I in denial,' he wondered aloud.

'Yes,' came a voice from outside the room. Rose, Indigo thought. He opened the door to check. It was Rose. She marched into the room, without bothering to ask permission, flopped down onto Indigo's bed and started rearranging his postcards. Indigo sighed with practised patience and sat down next to Rose.

'What's the matter Rosy Pose?' he asked softly. Rose continued to fiddle with the postcards and didn't answer. Indigo was about to repeat the question, when Rose suddenly turned to him.

'Have you kissed him yet?'

'Rose!' Indigo thundered, immediately feeling guilty at her crestfallen expression. Then she suddenly grinned and jumped off the bed, heading swiftly out of the room. As she reached the door, she paused and turned back saying, 'That means yes then' and ran out of the room smirking. Indigo groaned and flopped back down on the bed, thinking as he did so that he'd been groaning an awful lot this morning.

He was really not having a good morning.

To be continued…

**Review please! *puppy eyes* its two minutes of your time and I would be immensely grateful to know what you think. Good and bad reviews are fine, but if you're going to criticize, then it had better be constructive!**


End file.
